


All'altezza

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Frottage, Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Dante, quanto ti ci vuole ancora?» domandò Nero a voce alta, picchiando con forza un pugno sulla porta. Voleva darsi una sistemata ai capelli e rinfrescarsi un po’. Soprattutto, voleva radersi: la barba corta tipica del primo mattino gli dava fastidio perché pungeva. Non sopportava neppure quella di Dante per lo stesso motivo; eppure, nonostante gliel’avesse detto e ripetuto un’infinità di volte, lui continuava imperterrito a farsela crescere. Diceva che gli dava un’aria da gran figo, ma in realtà agli occhi di Nero lo faceva sembrare solo più vecchio e trasandato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All'altezza

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _25 Senses: Smell / 002. White Musk_ @ [kinks_pervs](http://kinks-pervs.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _Age difference_ per la [prima settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/62059.html) delle [Badwrong Weeks](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/61717.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1121 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nero stava aspettando che Dante uscisse dal bagno. Fermo nell’ufficio della Devil May Cry in boxer, attendeva l’arrivo del suo turno appoggiato contro la parete.  
Era ancora mezzo intontito dal sonno ed aveva le lacrime agli occhi per il continuo sbadigliare. I suoi capelli albini erano spettinati, come se avesse attraversato una tempesta.  
Era rimasto a dormire con Dante dopo aver passato una notte di fuoco nel letto ad una piazza situato al piano superiore. C’erano stati un po’ stretti, considerata la loro stazza, però non era stata un’esperienza del tutto negativa - anzi, tutt’altro.  
«Dante, quanto ti ci vuole ancora?» domandò Nero a voce alta, picchiando con forza un pugno sulla porta. Voleva darsi una sistemata ai capelli e rinfrescarsi un po’. Soprattutto, voleva radersi: la barba corta tipica del primo mattino gli dava fastidio perché pungeva. Non sopportava neppure quella di Dante per lo stesso motivo; eppure, nonostante gliel’avesse detto e ripetuto un’infinità di volte, lui continuava imperterrito a farsela crescere. Diceva che gli dava un’aria da gran figo, ma in realtà agli occhi di Nero lo faceva sembrare solo più vecchio e trasandato.  
Ogni volta che si baciavano era come toccare un ramoscello pieno di spine.  
La porta del bagno si aprì in quel preciso momento e Dante uscì in pantaloni e stivali, l’aria molto più sveglia del suo compagno.  
«Ho finito» annunciò con leggerezza, lanciando un’occhiata di traverso a Nero e rivolgendogli un sorrisetto strafottente.  
Nero lo squadrò alcuni momenti, poi sgranò gli occhi e non riuscì a non esclamare senza fiato un: «Non posso crederci! Ti sei rasato!».  
Non se ne era accorto vedendolo - o meglio, _non solo_ vedendolo: si sentiva dall’odore. Dante profumava di muschio bianco, l’odore tipico del suo dopobarba. Quando rimaneva da lui, spesso lo utilizzava anche Nero.  
«Ora sarai contento, spero. Mi ero rotto le palle di sentirti lamentare della mia barba, ragazzino» replicò Dante facendo spallucce.  
L’odore fresco di muschio gli dava un tocco di mascolinità ulteriore e Nero improvvisamente si sentì sminuito per la sua giovane età. Era la stessa sensazione di inadeguatezza che aveva avvertito molte altre volte in presenza di Dante e che quasi subito - proprio come allora - non aveva tempo di fermentare in lui, perché si trasformava semplicemente in rabbia e voglia di dimostrare quanto valesse proprio in virtù della sua età.  
Fu così che, senza il minimo preavviso, afferrò Dante cingendogli il torace ed attirandolo a sé, baciandolo con irruenza. L’altro rimase spiazzato per una misera frazione di secondo, poi allungò le mani fino al suo sedere e gli strinse le natiche con forza.  
L’odore inebriante del dopobarba era delizioso e spingeva Nero a mettere più impegno in quel bacio. Le loro lunghe si cercarono e si trovarono, urtandosi con impeto. Se avessero fisicamente potuto si sarebbero infilati la lingua fino in fondo alla gola.  
Dante si appoggiò alla parete con l’ampia schiena nuda e con le mani andò ad aprire i pantaloni del suo compagno più giovane, infilandogli le mani dentro e stringendo sia l’elastico dei boxer sia il bordo dell’indumento. Calò tutto insieme con uno strattone violento, senza preoccuparsi minimamente della possibilità di strappare i pantaloni.  
Nero lo aiutò a sfilarli.  
Una volta tolti quelli, Dante lo prese per il sedere e lo sollevò da terra con relativa facilità, sbattendolo contro il muro. L’altro gli allacciò per riflesso le gambe attorno al bacino ed iniziò a strusciarsi leggermente contro il liscio cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Gli piaceva farlo, anche se preferiva di gran lunga quando non c’erano i pantaloni in mezzo.  
Dante reagì emulandolo nei limiti impostigli dalla posizione in cui si trovavano.  
Nero gli infilò la mano demoniaca nei capelli, graffiandogli con le dita affilate il cranio mentre gli accarezzava la chioma bianca. Gli premette la bocca contro la propria con vigore e Dante non si oppose. Piuttosto, gli morse il labbro superiore con tale forza da farlo sanguinare.  
Il suo sangue si mescolò alla loro saliva ed il suo sapore metallico aumentò in qualche modo la foga del loro bacio. C’era qualcosa di perversamente intrigante nel sangue, qualcosa che riusciva a tirar fuori quello che ancora non avevano messo in mostra.  
Dante leccò la piccola ferita mentre Nero cercava di mordergli la lingua, ma senza conseguire alcun successo.  
Il più giovane allungò la mano umana e la insinuò nel lato posteriore dei pantaloni del partner, aggirando il suo largo petto con un po’ di fatica.  
Udì distintamente Dante emettere un mugolio sorpreso quando gli infilò l’indice e il medio nel sedere. Affondò le dita abbastanza in profondità, muovendole languido per prepararlo alla penetrazione.  
Percepì il suo pene indurirsi leggermente di più mentre lo preparava, mentre lui avvertiva la propria erezione farsi più turgida attimo dopo attimo.  
«Se devi farlo muoviti. Odio protrarre i preliminari» gli soffiò Dante a fior di labbra in tono arrogante. Nel dire ciò lasciò scendere Nero e si volse a dargli le spalle, aprendosi volontariamente i pantaloni ed abbassandoli insieme ai boxer fino a metà cosce.  
Nero lo penetrò con violenza, spingendosi dentro di lui con movimenti affrettati e vigorosi. La sua mano sinistra andò subito all’erezione di Dante ed iniziò a masturbarlo cercando di imprimere alla propria mano un ritmo simile a quello con cui lo stava penetrando.  
Stretto in una duplice morsa di piacere intenso che lo pervadeva e gli faceva bramare il tocco del suo compagno, Dante non riuscì a reprimere i gemiti.  
Udire la sua voce carica di piacere profondo e i suoi respiri rapidi e spezzati eccitò Nero ancor di più, facendolo venire per primo. Eiaculò dentro Dante, schiacciandosi contro il suo corpo per evitare di schizzare fuori.  
Appoggiò la testa contro la spalla di Dante e respirò profondamente mentre quest’ultimo raggiungeva a propria volta l’orgasmo e veniva nella mano dell’altro.  
Rimasero immobili per un attimo, respirando affannosamente, poi si separarono.  
«Wow, ragazzino. Se fai così ogni volta che mi rado lo farò più spesso» commentò Dante, appoggiandosi di spalle alla parete.  
«Sarebbe meglio: la barba ti fa molto più vecchio» rispose Nero.  
«Ma non ti sei mai lamentato delle prestazioni di questo _vecchio_ a letto, ragazzino» asserì l’altro con arroganza «In genere non ti rimane molta voce per farlo...» soggiunge incurvando gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso che Nero gli avrebbe volentieri cancellato dalla faccia con un pugno.  
«Neanche tu hai mai protestato quando usavo la mano demoniaca...» fece presente Nero facendo spallucce. Sapeva bene quanto dannatamente piacesse a Dante farsi masturbare dalla sua mano demoniaca per il sottile divertimento che ci trovava nell’essere consapevole d’essere sempre ad un passo dalla possibile castrazione.  
Ciò detto, il ragazzo si chiuse nel bagno.  
«Be’, non volevo certo urtare la tua sensibilità, ma potresti fare di meglio con quella mano, sai?» lo provocò apertamente Dante.  
Da sopra il rumore dell’acqua corrente che scrosciava fuori dal rubinetto, quest’ultimo udì il suo partner dire: «Perché non provi a ripetermelo la prossima volta che ti masturbo, mh?».


End file.
